


OT3 holiday promts.

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: An old batch of ot3 chairmats prompts I did for Azula/Toph/Ty Lee. I didn't have many ot3s to work with back then. So charters are insatiably celebratingChairmats.





	1. Chapter 1

## Day 1: First Christmas With Them

"Mary Christmas my beautiful wives." The Acrobat said as she waking them up.  
  
"It's not Christmas yet." The sleepy blind girl said. Sitting up from there large bead  
  
"Someone is happy this mooring." The Princess remarked fully awake.   
  
"Toph Azula do you realize this will be ore first Christmas together since the three of use married each other?"  
  
"Ty Lee you're right." The Earthbender said shooting straight up. "We should plan something nice."  
  
"Well, we can't plan it in, bed," Azula said. "Whose turn is it to cook breakfast?"   
  
"It's you turn Azula." Both the other girls said.  
  
"OK then. Feel free to start brainstorming without me." The yellow-eyed girl said and she walked downstairs.  
  
"Are you guys dressed?" Toph asked  
  
"Oh, right you can't tell when you are in bed. Well sweaty." Ty Lee put a big smile on her face. "Nope, we are not dressed at all."  
  
"You know you can't lie to me, Ty Lee," Toph said with a smirk.  
  
Ty Lee haled her younger wife close. "I love you Toph"  
  
"I love you too Ty Lee." She said kissing the acrobat on the cheek.  
  
  
  
The two girls came downstairs to see the modest but Tasty food that Azula prepared. It was not much just some Eggs and Bacon. None of them is a good cook but they're not bad either.  
  
"So girls…" Azula said, "Came up with any ideas?"  
  
"Not a one Firefly," Toph said.  
  
"Ya sorry Azula I've stumped also,"  
  
Azula took he seat at the table. "Well we got 24 more days to figure it out we could ask or friends."  
  
"I'm happy just being with my lovely wives." Ty Lee said with a big simile.  
  
"Same here Ty," Toph said.  
"I agree but I still want t do something."  The princess said, "It's the lest I could d after you two have been putting up with me."  
  
"Azula." Ty Lee said, "I'm the heard one to deal with."  
  
"NO Ty Lee I am." The blind girl said. "No wonder we get along so well.


	2. Power out

An explosion way hearted throughout the fire nation island. It rocked the whole town. Azula Toph and Ty Lee were disturbed from a lazy afternoon.   
  
'That gas building blew I knew it was a bad idea. We should see if anyone got hurt." The Princess said.   
  
"No, the blast would have been even bigger. Toph said "A pipe probably burst but still, we should see if we can help.   
  
The gas building was a new system for internal heating and cooling that was delivered by the Earth Kingdom over all the people thought the building is a good thing but when something went wrong with it. It went really wrong.   
  
The three girls were soon on the scene. It seemed a pipe ruptured nearby the local bathhouse.  The problem was mostly under control until a fire broke out on a restraint next door.  
  
"I got it, girls, no problem," Toph said throwing some loose sand on it semi missing getting it everywhere including on the fire. "Crud I'm the worst sand bender ever."  
  
"You got it out sweaty." Ty Lee said, "It's the main thing."    
  
"Ya good thing you were here honey,"  Azula said. "Do you think the bathhouse is still open?"  
  
"Dos not look like it suffered much damage." Ty Lee said "Do you think we should see?  
  
Soon the three girls were soaking in a nice warm bath to themselves.  
  
"This is great," The blind girl said.  Her two wives where both holding her close in a peacefully embrace. "Not that I'm complaining but why am I always in the middle?"  
  
"Because you're a lot cuddlier then you look." Ty Lee said  
  
"The three of us together was your idea so you disserve it," Azula remarked   
  
"I love you girls." They all said at once.


	3. Dividing Up Chores

"Are you shire we should let Azula decorate?" The blind girl said as she and Ty Lee looked for Christmas gifts for all there friends.   
  
"What are you complaining about? You can't see anyway." The acrobat replayed.  
  
"She might blow up our house," Toph said which made Ty Lee question if she was serious  
  
The two looked throe out the Bizarre hoping to find just the right things for everyone. They have already been three most of the shops and all they could find was a handbag for Suki.   
  
"This place is not very good." Ty Lee said with a sigh. "Too bad we can't get a hold of Aang and Appa. I'm shire I could find something in the Earth Kingdom."  
  
Meanwhile, Azula was putting up decorations. Trying her best to make the home that they share ready for Christmas  
  
"Come on Azula you can do this you are the princes of the Fire Nation.  You're talking to yourself again, need to stop doing that.  
  
"Well telling yourself to stop talking to you, is kind of self-defeating." A voice said from behind her."  
  
"And now I'm hearing voices," Azula said, "and least they're not my mother."  
  
"I'm really here," Katara said tapping the Princess on her shoulder. "You all right?"  
  
"Oh hello. Sorry about that getting ready for the holiday is getting to me."  The princess said truing around. "is our first Christmas together, and I wanted to be really special.  You can understand."  
  
"Ya Aang haven't had Christmas in a hundred years.  So I hope this one goes well.    I brought the Christmas tree. She pointed out the window to her brother raiding Appa with a medium sized conifer strapped to the great beasts back.  Did you know that Air Nomads don't celebrate Christmas with trees? They have candle sets."  
  
"Well, I can understand that.  By the way, where is he?"  
  
"You're wives managed to flag us down mid-flight. They're getting a ride to the Earth Kingdom as soon as we set up your tree.  
  
"Thanks, Kattara. I can't wait for the girls to get back. We are all going to trim the tree together."  
  
"So you three are happy like this?"  
  
"I couldn't be happier my girls mean the world to me. I just hope I can find them good enough gifts this year. and we can figure out something to do that extra special together."


	4. Argument

Ty Lee was wandering the city streets alone.  I can't believe I said that to Azula. OK, it's the stress of the season getting to us. But still, I brought up that day. It was the heat of the argument. I won't blame either one of the girls never forgives me. I'm not really going anywhere just wandering thru the darkness blindly. I should just go and vanish off the face of the earth. Toph and Azula still would have each other. Into the darkness never to hared from again.   
  
"Were she?" Azula Said as She and Toph searched for her by lantern light. Even though she has only been for a short while the two women were deeply concerned.  Neither one of them had known Ty Lee to get so upset.  And it was all for a minor argument that got out of hand.   
  
"Do you remember what we were even fighting over?" The Earth bender asked."  
  
"Not at all, does it even matter?" Azula replayed. "If she's hurt I will never forgive myself."  
  
  
The two continued down the dark streets, as it began to rain.  Soon they were hearing thunder crack in the distance.  Azula did see lightning dancing throe the sky. "The weather is getting worse." The princess said  
  
"Gee do you THINK!?"  
  
Meanwhile, the girl from the circus was in a shady part of town. It was clear that this was a cruddy crime-ridden area where no self-respecting girl like her should be.  She was scared and alone and cold as the rain started to fall.  But still, she didn't want to go back still punishing herself for what she said.  
  
"Who's there?" She said as she hared a strange noise, and some low life slime ball rose out of the gutter.  
  
"Way what do we have here?" The cut through asked. 'A little-lost lamb ready for the kill."  
  
Crud I just wanted to disappear not die, the girl in pink thought to herself. She has never been so scared as when she looked into the almost black eyes and a lightning bolt illuminated his horrible face.  
  
"Don't worry babycakes. This is going to feel really good after you get into it."  
  
Ty Lee tried to get away from him.  But the man garbed both her hands and held them together. I can't fight him this close. She thought to herself.  I can't die like this not so close to Christmas. But then the man ripped at her top, exposing the large mounds.  
  
"These look so nice." He said, "I'm going to enjoy this."  
  
But before he could continue a blue fireball hit them in the face as a stone hit him lower.   
  
  
"What are you doing to ore wife?" The two women said angrily.   
  
"I can't win agent two girls I better bug out." The man said as he started to run off.   
  
"Girls you saved me, after what I said."  
  
"That argument is not important Honey." Azula said looking Ty Lee in the eye "we're both just glad you're safe."  
  
Then Ty Lee felt a punch to the gut "Never scare us like that again!" The bound girl said  
  
"I deserved that."  
  
"Yes, you did." Toph said, "But let's get you home and in bed  before you catch a cold."  
  
"Home has never sounded so good."


	5. Wormier Climets

"But you guys got to blow up a house before." The blind girl said. "How come we went to Amber Island if we're not blowing up a house?"   
  
"We didn't come to Amber Island to cause destruction," Azula said with a chuckle. "We are here because we all agreed that we needed a vacation from the Holiday."  
  
"And where better than here? Bright warm sun, a cool ocean and you get to see us in ore swimsuits…" Ty Lee paused for a moment. "Sorry"  
  
"It would be wired if people did not talk about seeing most people do it."  
  
"The sun shines down casting the sea in a beautiful glow, as it dances on the shore lively and free. But the pretest sight on the beach is your eyes"  
  
Both the girls look at her amassed "Azula that was beautiful."  
  
"Well, Toph can't see so I thought I should give her something pretty to hear."  
  
Then Toph started to cry. They were tears of Joy. "Azula that's so sweet of you." Rocks started to rise under the earth benders feet and she kissed the woman.  
  
"Well, I did not know you had it in you Azula I'm surprised." Ty Lee said moving in to give the princess a kiss two. "You're the greatest."  
  
"That's because I've married two the two greatest girls ever."   
  
  
The sun was starting to set before the girls. Ty Lee loved the sight of the two beautiful girls just resting by the seaside.   We belong together. "I'm so glad I have you both."  
  
"When did we get so sappy?" Toph asked half Joking   
  
"Well, Ty Lee has always been that way. I'm pretty shire were making up for lost time." The princess said  
  
    
"Do you think we can try to find a party later?" The blind girl said.  
  
"No, we are not blowing up a house." Both the fire girls said.  
  
"I meant to go to a party. Not that music is legal any party should be decent."  
  
"OK, then we can see." Azula said, "What was dad thinking again with that one?"


	6. Home for Christmas

"Come on Toph." The Acrobat said. "You said that you wanted to vilest you're parents."  
  
"I know.  But I'm afraid." The green-eyed girl admitted.  
  
Both of the other girls were stunted at those words.  Bewildered the two looked at each other then back at her. Completely surprised that Toph could say those words let alone mean them. It took them 10 minutes just to presses that information. They both said "What?"  
  
"You are world Earth bending champion." Ty Lee said   
  
"You are a strong brave independent woman." Azula continued. "With not one but two beautiful wives who adore you."  
  
"That's the problem." The blind girl said with a sigh "I'm not who dad wanted me to be. He wanted a scared little girl who would never be self-dependent, a little weakling that would give up without even trying. All because I'm blind."  
  
"And I thought we had it hard." Ty Lee said   
  
At the door to The Bei Fong house, the fire nation girls were seeing the Earth bender sweet for the first time.  Toph started knocking on the door. "Maybe they're not home."  The door slowly opened and a woman stepped out. "Hello, mom." Toph mother threw her arms around the blind girl.  
  
"Hello, my wonderful daughter, And Hello to you my daughters in law."  
  
"You know I'm a Polygamist?" Toph said surprised.  
  
"Yes." The caring mother said. "And I approve of you're wives. But let's hold off on telling your father."  
  
"I can understand that."  All the girls said at the same time.  
  
"You found a pair of keepers Beetle." Miss Bei Fong said "Oh which one of you is the best cook?"  
  
"Toph is." Ty Lee and Azula both said. "Or should we say Beetle?"  
  
"Then that gives me an idea." She said with a grin  
  
That night Azula and Ty Lee were sitting down across from Mr. Bei Fong. The man did not seem pleased about his daughter bringing two fire nation girls for dinner without advance notices.  
  
"I hared my daughter has been living in the fire nation but I thought they were just rumors."  
  
"Well, she is. And doing very well I might add." Azula was nervous and she was not shire way.  
Then Toph and her mother came into the room and started serving dinner. To every one which caused some confused looks from everyone. "I hope you like it I gave the cook the night off." Poppy said As Toph took her seat between the two girls  
  
After taking bight Mr. Bei Fong said. "It's wonderful Poppy I did not know you were such a good cook."  
  
"Thanks but I'm not." The woman said "Toph is. I'm amassed she only needed me to read the recipes she was able to find and prepare everything by herself."   
  
"My only trouble was telling her that I was not completely following them." The blind girl admitted, "I tried to add fie nation influence."  
  
"You did a good job." He admitted. "But I still wish you would stay home safe and sound."  
  
"That's not what best for ore daughter and I see that now. She is happy living on her own, In the Fire Nation, with her two beautiful wives." The last part of that caused both Ty Lee and Azula to spit their soup on the blind girl.  
  
"What this is unbelievable. Toph's Farther said.    
  
"Now dear, I support Toph's lifestyle and you know as well as I do that no matter what you can't change her being a lesbian. And lesbian or straight it's kind of heard to downgrade from Princess Azula and Ty Lee"  
  
"Dad is there a story behind that?" The green-eyed girl said a little concerned.  
  
"Yes but I'm not ready for you to know it." He replayed.  "And you're mothers right if you divided that a lesbian polygamist is who you are then I can't stop you. And only the suicidal would defy your choice in lovers. Azula Ty Lee you both have my blessing, on one condition." The girls go nervous. "Visit more often."   
  
"You really mean it?" The three girls said.   
  
"This is great Beetle," Azula said.  
  
"I'm never going to hear the end of that, am I?  
  
"Nope" Azula said trying not to burst out lathing.  
  
"OK, then Firefly," Toph said with a smirk  
  
"What If you're a Beetle and I'm a Firefly, then Ty Lee is a grasshopper." Then the three of them stared lathing themselves silly.


	7. Colors

"The red is hot and bringing as a fire. The green is cool and calming as a tree, the gold is worm and bright as the sunshine."  
  
"Thanks, Azula. I never knew you were such a poet." The earth bender said, "People tried explaining cooler to me, But you make them come alive."  
  
"It's no problem sweaty." Azula said, "I know what this means to you and now you can get a better idea of how the decorations look like."  
  
"I can feel them all just fine. Now I can understand what they feel like"   
  
"You are wonderful Azula."  Ty Lee said coming into the room "I'm glad we are staying with the Bei Fongs for a few days. She looked around "The Red and gold fire nation and the green and gold Earth Kingdom orients are so pretty together. I'm happy you're dad sent for them."   
  
"Earth and fire, together in harmony just like ore family. It may sound strange but that's how we like it." The princess said.  
  
"I love the way you do that Azula." Both the girls said putting their arms around the yellow-eyed girl. "Love you."  
  
"I love you too."   
  
  
That evening the happy family just got done with dinner and were trying to have a normal conversation. "I'm glad you three found each other." Leo Bei Fong said. "Just wish we could have been there."  
  
"The creamy was supposed to be simple. My brother had other ideas." The princess said, "I was in springtime with the pink cherry blossoms in bloom."  
  
"What is Pink like Azula?" The blind girl said.  
  
"What is pink?" Azula said thinking "Pink is Ty Lee cute and silly warm and sweet."  
  
"Or if you prefer pink is this." Ty Lee said giving the earth bender a gentle kiss.  
  
Toph started to blush "I like Pink."


	8. Ice and Snow

"Wow, Azula you look like you never saw snow before." The Acrobat giggled  
  
"Well, I haven't. It's pretty." The princess said not even looking away from the window as she watched the white flakes dancing down.  
  
"So Ty Lee is the only one that saw snow?" The blind girl asked.  
  
"Yes, I guess so." Ty Lee said "Snow is little pieces of crystallized water the dance to the ground. They sparkle in the sunlight, cold and pretty but still bright and beautiful."     
  
"Ty Lee that was great."  The earth bender said, "I'm married to two poets."  
  
"I can't let Firefly have all the fun." She said sticking out her tong.  
  
By the afternoon it was clear they were stuck in the house for the day, so the three of them were cuddled up next to the fire under a large blanket. Snow contused to fall and bury the town.  
  
"It's getting chilly out." The Princes said.  
  
"Do not worry we got plenty of food and water for all of us well be fine."  
  
"Also the two of us have ore own heat source." Ty Lee joked "and we are not sharing."  
  
"The two of you are going lave me out?" Azula said, "Ohh you mean me." She then started to blush.   
  
"Yes, we do." The said kissing her.  
  
"Well, I better keep my lovely girls nice and worm then." The princess said cuddling them close "I would hate to lose either one of you. You mean the world to me."  
  
"What that brought on?" Ty Lee asked concerned.  
  
"I don't know I suddenly thought that Zuko almost froze to death in the north pole." She was crying a bit "Sorry I ruined the happy time."  
  
"Don't worry firefly." Toph said, "I feel the same way about you and Grasshopper."  
  
"That's ore little battle." Ty Le said.  "And I feel the same way."  
  
"Do the bugs want some hot cocoa?" Poppy Bei Fong asked bringing a tray in the room.  
  
"Yes please," they all said at once.


	9. Wrapping Up Warm

"Do I have to wear boots?" Toph asked her wives and parents. The younger women were all wrapped up worm for going outside because Ty Lee insisted they go play in the snow.   
  
"Sweaty with all the Ice and snow you will not see anything anyway," Poppy said with a giggle  
  
"Besides." The Acrobat said, "You wouldn't want to say in bed with us all day would you?"   
  
"I would." Azula blurted out, before covering her moth embraced and blushing.  
  
"Oh Azula, that's so sweet." Ty Lee said giving her a kiss.  "But come on. I want to play."  
  
"You can be such a kid sometimes Ty Lee."  The princess said. "That's why I love you."  
  
The three of them eventually made it out all bounded up for the cold weather.   
  
"I can't see a thing," Toph said  
  
"Don't worry all you are missing is a pink dot in the middle of white."  
  
"I'm worried about not knowing what the pink dot is up too."  
  
Said pink dot was making a snowman, rolling up some big snowballs. It was cute seeing her play like a little kid.  Azula looked away and Ty Lee dissipated when she turned back.   
  
"Where did she go?" Azula said.  She looked around and saw that Toph was still by her side.   
  
"Where did who go?" Toph asked.  
  
"Ty Lee just vanished," Azula said before the Acrobat appeared and kissed her.  
  
"Glad you miss me."  
  
"I'm going to get you. Azula sad grabbing a hand full of snow. Azula threw it at Ty Lee. Soon a three-way snowball fight broke out. Both Azula and Ty Lee were suspired that Toph was able to hit them at all.   
  
"OK, I give up." The princess said before getting pelted again.  
  
"I'm freezing."  Ty Lee said.   
  
"Well, you wanted to be out here." The Blind girl said.  
  
"I'm ready to go in now."   
  
Soon the three women went back inside and off to there bedroom, in need of warming up.


	10. Food and Drink

"I'm Sick of snow!" The Princess said. "All this white is hurting my eyes."  
  
"Well, at least you don't have to choose between seeing noting and having toe-sickles."  
  
Both the girls were just miserable because of the constant snow. Ty Lee could see that the girls were down so she thought of something to make them feel better. I'm going to make cookies.  
  
So the girl in pink started preparing the gingerbread women. Ty Lee was soon making batches of Azulas Tophs and some of her self and Uncle Iro. Just because she thought the Old man would make a cute cookie. Feeling that he work was not done she also made some hot apple cider for the three of them.  
  
"Cookies girls?" The happy girl said coming in with a tray handing a drink to everyone. "I made them myself."   
  
Azula looked at all the happy little ginger grills and was amazed "There to cute to eat."   
  
"What do they look like?" Toph asked  
  
"They are us."  Both the grills said  
  
"That's so sweet Ty Lee." Toph said taking an Azula Cookie. She took a bite out of it. "There so good."  
  
"Well, I thought you two could use a pick me up." Ty Lee said happily  
  
Azula then gaped a Ty Lee cookie and bit it's head off.  "Sorry."  
  
"You're worrying to much Cookies are met to be eaten."  The Acrobat said returning the fever to an Azula cookie "Wow I did great."  
  
"You're crazy Ty Lee." The blind girl said giggling.    
  
"Well you married me, So what dos that make you?"  
  
"A lesbian." She said with a tease "But not that you mention it what dos being married to Azula make us?"  
  
"Lonnie Lesbian Princess."  The Yellow eyed girl said. "But I don't mind, we can be an a Place or an Asylum as long as were together."   
  
"Sharing one padded room will not be all bad." Ty Lee said, "But all of us in straight jackets would make things heard."  
  
They then healed each other close, a three way loving embrace. Silently thanking earth other for being them.


	11. Song

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now am found. Was blind, but now I see."  The song ended and everyone smiled.  
  
"Never understood the meaning of the song before.  Looking back I was living it." The Princess said. "makes me really appreciate what I gained since the war ended." The process looks around the Jasmine Dragon She was surrounded by friends and family who care about her that she never thought she would have Sokka was also there.  "I am loved."  
  
"Of course you are Firefly. Way else would you be here?"  
  
"I'm just appreciating it." she said with a satisfied sigh "I'm quite happy that I have a second chance."    
  
"I'm just glade my nice. Found happiness." Uncle Iro said  
  
"It found me. Or should I say they found me." She said looking at her wives "Ty Lee Toph I love you." The two of them sweetly kissed Azula on the lips one after the other.  
  
"Get a room you three!" Mai said looking up from her baby.  
  
"Mai you're just jealous." The Acrobact said.  
  
"N,o but this is a Christmas party." The dark girl said, "You don't see me being all mushy."  
  
"That's because you're Mai." The entire party including Zuko said  
  
"O,K I get the point. Go back to singing."  
  
"The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful.  And since we have no place to go let it snow, let it, snow, let it snow." They all sang into the night.


	12. Twelve Days

"You girls are going back home already?" Leo Bei Fong asked  
  
"Ya sorry we would love to say but we have our own Christmas to worry about." Azula replayed.  
  
Her father-in-law responded by producing a small box wrapped in gold ribbon.  
  
"Seeing how my three girls are not going to be here for a holiday.  I thought I'd give you your present now."  
  
"Wow, you got me a gift." The Princess said   
  
"There for all of you. Ty Lee, Toph come here please."  
  
The two girls stopped loading up Appa and walked up to the man. Taking notice of the small box they wondered what was inside. "Azula would you please Open it?" Toph said. Azula complied with her blind wife's request and carefully undid the bow.  Inside the box was a set of gold rings.  But there were different than most.  They each look like three bands of sting intertwining around each other with Rubys emeralds and pink zirconium embedded within them.  
  
"In the Fire Nation, their tradition is wedding pendants." Leo said "But I wanted you to have a set of wedding rings as well. I hope you like them"  
  
After Toph  picked up hers to look at it they all said "There beautiful" at the same time "I love them."  They then slipped them each on.  
  
"This is so nice I can almost hear birds singing."  The Acrobat said  
  
"You can there are four calling birds in the tree,"  Toph replied  
  
"My girls are amazing," Azula said with a chuckle  
  
"Come on." The Avatar said, "We got to get going if you three want to be home tonight."  
  
  
The three pilled on the Massive fluffy beast and with a "Yip yip" they rose into the sky. Ty Lee griped some pears on there a way by supping a partridge.  She then offered one to Toph and Azula and away they flew.  
  
"I liked meeting your parents Toph." The bubbly Acrobat said.  
  
"Ya, they were not nearly as bad as you said." The princess smirked, "We will have to see them again real soon."


	13. Chapter 13

"They're so pretty."  Ty Lee said looking at the there derogated house. It was done up in Christmas decor form the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. The way the girl was acting you would think she was five again.   
  
"I agree these are the best decorations I ever saw," Toph said both of her wives gave her a look. "I mean I can feel them and how you react to them and Azula Makes the cooler come alive it's almost like really seeing them."  
  
"Everything is wonderful." Azula said, "I love this now all we have to decorate the tree."  
  
"Yep, this will look great." Ty Lee said   
  
  
The three girls worked hard on the tree. Ornaments went up, beautifully.  However, more candy canes were eaten then hung. Even Azula ate one. The last thing was the Christmas angel. She was small with black hair warring a gold dress. Toph and Azula were having a hard time figuring out how to get it up there. Ty Lee snatched out of Azula's hand and in one big jump she put the angle up.  
  
"How does that look?" She asked  
  
"Wow Ty Lee that was great," Azula said.   
  
Ty Lee Kissed Azula and them Toph "What would you two do without me?"   
  
"Probably end up breaking down a wail." The Earth bender said  
  
"Ty Lee, did you think we would be spending Christmas like this?" Azula Asked  
  
"Toph is a surprise." Ty Lee said smiling.  
  
"I never would have thought I would be a married lesbian." The blind girl said "I thought I was going to be locked away forever. Never would have a dream that I would have two fire nation wives."  
  
"I thought I would still be in the Insane Asylum," Azula admitted.  
  
"Well, we belong in one sometimes." Ty Lee giggled.  
  
"Yep you're loonies, you are my loonies," The blind girl said smiling. "I'm going to go make dinner."


	14. Those Less Fortunate

"This is so depressing." Ty Lee Said

The three were volunteering at a fire Nation soup kitchen. Many people there were much younger then they expiated. Some were even younger then Toph. You could feel the sadness in the air. There were mostly homeless soldiers that barely made it back from the war. 

"You know were here for Azula." The blind girl said "She wants to do what she can to make up for the war. The Fire Nation had more casualties than the earth Kingdom "

"I know and I'm glad we're helping but, It's just depressing." Ty Lee said

"Think what its like to be them:" Azula said not even looking up from the soup she was serving.

"Hay you are the princess!" One of the guys said, "The war took my Son you are groaning to join him." He said pulling a Knife and attacking her. Azula did note to fight back. She just quickly moved to the side, just letting him strike into the air.

Soon the idiot was joined by a few more. All angry for no reason taking it out on the Princess. She still would not fight back. Soon Ty Lee jumped in paralyzing the attackers, bringing the fight to an end.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Toph asked

"They're not bad people they were just letting off some steam." The princess said, "They lost a lot in the war and it's my family fault."

"But you don't have to pay for it." Ty Lee said "You're Father paid for it. And Zuko is making up for it." 

"Besides letting some guy kill you will not bring back his Son," Toph said

 

"I know but I still feel guilty." Azula said sadly "I was not like my brother I supported the war."

"I did also." Ty Lee said, "We thought we were doing the right thing."

"I know I'm so sorry," Azula said hugging her wives. "I'm glad I got you."

"I can brave Azula," Toph said. 

"Sorry I was just so happy to have you." She said with a lath.

"Are you feeling all right?" They both asked

"Yes, I'm fine to let's get back to serving food.


	15. Chapter 15

"Azula are you shire we can find gifts for Ty Lee?" Toph said as they looked true the shop   
  
"Well, I have known her longer than you.  And if we can't think of anything else we can always buy her some romance manga." Azula said a little stressed  
  
"It's times like this when I am glad I married both of you.  I wouldn't know what to get you two individually." The blind girl replayed.  
  
"You know you did not have to marry us for that." Azula teased  
  
Between the several different shopping expeditions, they have bought presents for everyone but Ty Lee and Suki. Hoping to find something they looked thru the store.  
  
"Maybe she would like new shoes," Azula said after much looking at a set of fancy pairs.  
  
"Its ore bet idea so far."   
    
With that, the princess added a green pair to her basket.  Our feat seems to be the same size, and it's not like Toph will know. Hope she likes them.   
  
"Now for Ty Lee." The blind girl said 'This is so much harder than finding a gift for you."  
  
"Oh really Beetle, what did you get me?" Azula chalked  
  
"You will have to wait to find out." The blind girl said sticking out her tug.  
  
Then out of nowhere inspiration hit The Earthbender. "Azula, she is a performer, right? Maybe we could buy her something for a new act. Like I don't know, blowing pins."  
  
"She would probably like juggling those. But where would we get them?"  
  
"Umm Miss?" The storekeeper said. "I couldn't help but overhear I know a store down the street that would have them."  
  
  
  
After a long day of shopping, the two girls made it back home to find Ty Lee cleaning up a little.  
  
"How was shopping?" She asked  
  
"It went well." Toph answered, "We finally figured out what to get you."  
  
"REALLY!?" She said like an excited school girl  
  
"Yes really. Now I'm going to make us some dinner." Azula remarked "Fried Banana pickle and peanut butter sandwiches anyone? That's what I want."  
"Azula that is discussing."  They both said  
  
"Well it should be but I don't think so at the moment. OK I will not make you two eat it"


	16. Gifts

Ty Lee had a naughty little smile on her face.  She was quite pleased with herself at the gifts she bought for Azula and Toph. They would never expect something like this from me.  Her wicked delight was intoxicating.   
  
"They never will guess that I got them such saucy things." She said are her lips curled up again. She was looking at her gift for Azula sexy fake fur lingerie with catgirl extras. It was all black with Azula looked great in. Toph was getting some nice silk ones that were both a little cute and sexy. "I'm going to love these as much as they are."  
  
She put them back in her handing place, which would take some major acrobatics to get to and made her way back to the ground. I hope Azula will wear the cat ears. She thought to herself. Now to snoop around and find what they got other people. I'm such a bad girl.   
  
"OK knowing Toph she probably has her presents in the floor or wall somewhere. Wear she will know it's there but we can't find it." She would not put them outside or in the Kitchen. The Study we would never think of that.  
  
So the acrobat went off to find Toph's stash. Going into the study she looked around for something that was different. All the floor tiles looked right, they were all in place. OK, any cracks in the wall. Nope. "OK, where are they?"  
  
"Where are what, Ty Lee?" The blind girl said  
  
"Umm… my cookies." She said with a sheepish grin.    
  
"You're looking for presents aren't you?" The blind girl said.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What makes you think Azula hid them, heir?" The blind girl asked  
  
"I thought you would hide them here." She admitted.  
  
"Well, you're wrong. Sorry but you never will find where I hid the presents."  
  
"So what are you doing?" Ty Lee asked  
  
"Looking for Azula's gifts just like you," Toph replied  
  
The two cheeked the book shells and walls not finding anything.  "Maybe there in the Kitchen." The Acrobat said.  
  
"There no spaces the kitchen to hide them. How about the dining room?"  
  
"I can't leave you two alone can I?" Azula asked from the door  
  
"Busted." They both said.


	17. Shiny Things

"She glittered the house,"  Azula said seeing there now very shiny home. Azula was positively in shock. Not gone for sixty minutes and something hit the house with a glitter storm. Never would have expected this from her.  
  
"I think it's cute." Ty Lee said, "wonder where she got it all."  
  
"You were not involved?" The princess said surprised.  
  
"Not at all honestly." The Acrobat replayed  
  
OK, that razes more questions. How in the name of the dancing dragon did Toph get the idea to glitter the house? Never a dull moment married to these two. "Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Nope." Ty Lee replayed  
  
"HELP!" they heard from inside the house. The two girls ran in to see that Toph somehow wrapped herself in a shiny pink ribbon. They could not help but giggle at the sight.  
  
"It's just what I always wanted." Ty Lee joked   
  
"I'm not tied up like this for you're enjoyment," Toph said annoyed.  
  
"Sorry Toph but how did you manage that?" Azula asked  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Azula then picked up the blind girl bridal style and smiled "Sometimes I love how much smaller you are honey."  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Toph asked  
  
"To the bead room for a prober unwrapping." She said craning her younger wife like a newlywed. Ty Lee flowed behind   
  
"I should probably hate this." Toph said still annoyed "But I don't."  
  
"Don't worry you will enjoy it soon enough." Ty Lee said with a sly grin.


	18. Mistletoe and Kissing

Toph was being awoken from her slumber by Ty Lee kissing her on the foot, sending a wave of vibes thru the blind girl scaring her.  
  
"Ty Lee, what are you doing?" Toph Said as she shot up straight.   
  
"Sorry I thought it would be cute." Ty Lee said, "I must have forgotten how precise you're vision is."  
  
"It's OK Grasshopper. Don't Do it aging."  
  
It was just after lunch Toph was just relaxing not really feeling like doing anything today. Ty Lee was hanging allot of something all over the house.  Taking a guess she said "Going overboard on the mistletoe?"  
  
  
"There is no such thing as overboard when it comes to mistletoe."  She said happily. Ty Lee then moved over and kissed Toph on the Lips. "Besides I know you really like it."  
  
"OK but Azula has been mood swinging lately. She might fry them."  
  
Ty Lee could see her wife's point. Azula really was not herself lately.  So Ty Lee started to take down her sprigs when Azula came in crying.  
  
"Azula what's wrong?" They both asked  
  
"I have no idea." The princess responded still crying. "No really."  
  
Both girls kissed Azula and held her close.  This brought a smile to the fire benders face "Sometimes I don't derive you two."  
  
"Stop that." Toph sad  
  
"These mistletoes are so pretty." The now happy princess said before kissing her wives. "I'm so glad I have you."  
  
  
  
 _My wives are going insane._ Toph thought to herself.


	19. A Time for Family

"Oh great." The princess said, "I'm starting to see her aging." She looked at her mother thinking that she was starting to see things again. She did not realize at all that her long-lost mother was really standing before her in the doorway. She then ran off crying.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Ursa asked  
  
"Well," Ty Lee said "Azula had milt down before which included visions of you. She still feels guilty over her actions during it and is afraid she will turn back into that monster."  
  
"I see." What more could the woman say to that? "She is better now right?"  
  
"Mostly but she has been mood swinging lately" Ty Lee replayed "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Zuko had treble finding me. But a friend of yours Sokka I think. Reckoned a drawing Zuko has of me. Well I'm here now"   
  
Just then Toph came out the door apparently confused "Someone is really here Firefly but how am I supposed to know if she's your mother?"  
  
"We do have a drawing of …" Ty Lee started to say. "Sorry."   
  
"So who is this little spitfire?" Ursa asked looking into the clearly blind eyes, she could  
  
"I'm Toph Bei Fong Azula's wife." She replayed.  
  
"Oh, I see. I'm shire you're making her a happy woman."  
  
"We are both, making Azula a happy woman." Ty Lee said, "were also polygamists."  
  
"I always knew Azula would end up with you Ty Lee."  
  
Azula came back out of the house still crying "It really is you, mommy." She said throwing her arms around the woman. "I'm not going crazy again. You're really here."  
  
"Yes, I am sweaty."  The two embraced, crying tears of Joy.  
  
"Where have you been Mommy?"  
  
"Bi Sing sei." She replayed


	20. Change of Plan

Mai was laughing.  However, by the way, everybody was looking at her you would think she had grown a second head. They were having a pre-Christmas get together because today was the last chance everyone hade of all getting together before the Christmas was over that's a drawback of having family from around the world. Not to mention a family that included The Avatar   
  
  
"What's so funny?"  Azula asked in all her life she heard Mai lathing.  
  
"It's just that the way you have been acting lately." She said, "If I did not know any better I would think you were pregnant." Everybody stop what they're doing and started looking at them.  
  
"But I can't be pregnant!" the princess responded "I'm a lesbian"  
  
"Which is why I thought it was funny," Mei admitted  
  
Azula the hearted both her wives yelling at Sokka. "If you had anything to do with this you are in so much trouble!"  
  
"What makes you think I did it?" He asked scared  
  
"Well, It couldn't have been us."   
  
Azula decided to stop them "Somehow it was. We don't even know for shire if am pregnant."  
  
"But how can it be one of you." The Swordsman said, "Girls can't get girls pregnant."   
  
Kattra came up and applied some healing water bending to Azula's stomach. "Looks like they did. Congratulations!"   
  
"I'm really pregnant?"   
  
Ty Lee and Toph hugged there wife. "This is great."  Toph counted "See I told you we could come up with something special for Christmas."  
  
"I didn't have performing a miracle in mind."   
  
"This is great Toph." Ty Lee said, "We will have ore own little girl soon."  
  
"But in the meantime we got to deal with mood swings,"  Toph replied  
  
"And Cravings." The Acrobat said  
  
"Moring stickiness."  
  
"What are you two compiling for?" Azula snapped.  
  
"Sorry." They both said "We're going to be mommies" And they then started to hug the princess.  
  
"So that could be the doughier of Toph and Azula." Aang quietly said to Katara  
  
"Yep, we're doomed." She said kidding.


	21. Party Time

The party was still going. Everyone was having a good time. Toph and Ty Lee were not letting there pregnant wife near any of the booze.   
  
"Azula the pregnant can't drink," Toph said  
  
"I'm going for the grape juice." She smiled "I don't even really like to drink."   
  
Ty Lee handed her the juice "Here"  
  
Azula slowly sipped it. She did not need saki to have a good time, she had her wives her friends and mother all here. "I would take this over the asylum any day" She happily said.  
  
"Asylum?" Ursa Said surprised.  
  
"You did not know about that?" Azula said nervously.  "I don't really remember why I was sent there, and we don't talk about it."   
  
"Oh well, you're better now sweaty."  
  
"Yep, she shire is," Toph said  
  
Then Suki approached the group she hades a few too many drinks.   
  
"Man, Azula you're so lucky to be into girls."  *Hic*   
  
A bit flattered she blushed "Thanks Suki"  
  
"Hey, since you're polygamists how about adding me to you're a happy family."  
  
All three of the women were insulted at this.  
  
"Look Polygamy is not about just adding more and more people." Toph said "Were three women who mean the world for each other. Not a bunch of sluts that will be with any woman."  
  
  
"Wow, Toph you rock." Ty Lee said, "But it was a little uncalled for."  
  
"Sorry, she just hit a nerve." Toph said, "We are ethical and I don't want people thinking otherwise."


	22. Traditions

"For crying out loud are you shire this is part of fire nation Christmas?" Toph said. She should be confused seeing how she was wearing a goatskin hooded cape and a lit candle on her head  
  
"Yes, and you look lovely." Ty Lee said trying not to lath.  
  
"Agreed you are so cute," Azula responded  
  
"OK, what if the candle goes out?"  
  
"Azula relights it. Now come on it's time for cake."  
  
It was a nice cake not like what Toph was used to. You could actually eat it. It was really sweet she loved it.  
  
"We don't make an edible cake in the Earth Kingdom. We make a heard nutty thing that you throw for distance."  
  
"That sounds crazy," Aula said  
  
"We have goats on ore heads."  
  
"SO?" they both said   
  
"And throwing cake is strange?" Toph said  
  
OK there messing with me but I'm letting them have there fun. It was nice seeing Azula being up for some silliness but it could be the baby messing with her.   
  
Later Toph talked the girls into trying to throw heard nut cake. Ty Lee was much better at it then either Azula or Toph.   
  
"I wonder if it helped that she made the cake," Azula said  
  
"Maybe." Toph said with a giggle "Glade I talked you into this?"  
  
"Yes, I'm having fun."  
  
As if out of nowhere Mai walked up to the house.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" She asked  
  
"Earth Kingdom tradition, we throw heard nut cake.' Toph said, "You have horns?"  
  
"Yes Fire Nation goat capes. Just like yours"  
  
"YOU GUYS WERE TELLING THE TRUF ABOUT THAT?!?!"  
"Of course we were silly." They both said.


	23. Ribbons and Bows

The presents were all wrapped and placed nicely under the tree. The three girls were happy that there first Christmas together was almost here.

"I'm so excited Christmas is tomorrow." Ty Lee Said jumping up and down excited.

"So am I," Azula said with a smile "And to think I spent last Christmas in the insane asylum."

"And we will be mothers by next Christmas," Toph said rubbing Azula's belly 

"I thought the magnetic pole wasn't supposed to kick in yet." Azula Joked

"Well anyway everything is beautiful, the presents, the decorations, the tree, the women." Ty Lee said still happy. 

The three hugged each other. Then kissed each other, "I love you" They said at on time.

"The baby's hungry." Azula said.

"Hope she doesn't want more bananas were out," Toph said

"Do we have any pork?"

"Coming right up sweaty." Toph said as Ty Lee disappeared upstairs "Wonder what she's up to."

Later Ty Lee came down with only a pink ribbon covering her naughty bits and tied in a bow around her waist. The two women downstairs did not really notice at first.

"How about we open a present early?"

"NO Ty Lee you have to wait till tomorrow," Toph said

Azula only just noticed what Ty Lee was wearing. "She is the present sweaty."

"Ohh." Toph sounded interested 

"Well, we had fun unwrapping you."

"Yes, we did." They both said.


	24. Snuggled Up Together

"I'm so lucky to have my girls"   
  
Ty Lee said they were all cuddled up close in there bed. Azula was in the middle for once but neither she nor Toph seemed to mind. Toph was trying not to nod off, she was too happy to sleep.  
  
"What should we name ore daughter?" Toph asked  
  
"It's allele early?" Azula said  
  
"Better early than too late." Ty Lee replayed "Enat."  
  
"Was that English?" Azula asked  
  
"It means Little Fire." Ty Lee said  
  
"That's a nice start." Toph said She then kissed Azula's belly "You're going to be the most spoiled baby in the fire nation."  
  
"We're going to tray."  Azula replayed   
  
Ty Lee then kissed the belly "Well if she is Toph's or mine she will be the most beautiful girl in the world."  
  
"Here that sunshine. You're moms love you already, all three of us."  
  
The three then kissed sweety. There was so much love between these sheets, the three women and a baby on the way. They ware happy and worm and Christmas was in the morning.   
  
Ty Lee got up to bring hot cocoa and some cookies for all three of them.  They sat up and ate their snack in bed.  To content in the joy of each other's arms, to worry about crumbs or spilling their drinks.  
  
  
"Can we put some clothes on?" Toph asked  
  
"NO." Azula and Ty Lee said at the same time.  
  
So the three of them snuggled back up and drifted to sleep in their warm embrace.


End file.
